This is the Other Me
by LenoraWinsdale
Summary: Mikayla and Mitchie go to school together... I'm aweful at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The story takes place in an alternate universe where Mikayla goes to school with Mitchie Torres before Camp Rock.

And trust me, there will be Mikayla+Mitchie.

"I can't believe Mikayla actually goes here." Mitchie heard one girl gush as she walked by. It had been three weeks since _The _Mikayla registered for the very average high school. It was quite hard to believe that a celebrity would settle for a small time school instead of going to a private school or even a catholic school. "Did you see her outfit? Amazing!" another girl squealed. Even though she signed up for _normal people school _she was far from fitting in. "She's a total _bitch _but she's super hot." A jock gave his friend a high five. It was true: Mikayla _is_ a total bitch to anyone and everyone. No one got special treatment, except Mikayla of course.

Mitchie finally made it to her locker, unfortunately for her, it was directly across both, yes both, of Mikayla's lockers. Fortunately for her, Mikayla was usually late for everything. There was already a crowd of people huddled around the locker, waiting to take her picture. No matter how she treated everyone, they still attempted to get pictures and autographs.

Mitchie retrieved her music book and held it close to her chest. Music meant the world to her. It was some sort of an escape from school, and into a more logical and meaningful world. She turned and began to make her way to her first class of the day, which was her favorite class; English class. Mikayla, of course has to ruin her favorite class with her presence. Instead of being an English class, it seemed to grow into more of a place for paparazzi in training.

The hall way soon grew into an up roar, indicating Mikayla's arrival. From a distance, Mitchie spotted her permanent scowl from the other side of the hallway. With all of the screaming, Mitchie was barely able to hear her own thoughts. She wanted to get to class as soon as possible and away from the crowd. Of course she loved watching Mikayla trot down the hallway. It was almost like something out of a movie. She walked in slow motion down the hall, with perfect lighting beaming onto her acne free face and there was a cleared path of people leading to her locker. She had perfect skin, bouncy hair and permanently plumped glossy lips... but Mitchie reminded herself, _Mikayla is a total BITCH. _

---

"Okay, everyone start your free writing assignment on the board." Mr. Farrell huffed. "Since Valentine's Day is tomorrow, write down what this _holiday _means to you."

Quickly, Mitchie's pen scratched at the paper, writing her beliefs on true love and how Valentine's Day exploits it. It nearly took up the entire page, unlike the other kids around her. It seemed that they barely wrote a paragraph before settling their pens down.

Mitchie rolled her eyes as Mikayla strolled in late to class and it seemed like no one seemed to mind… except for the teacher of course. _She's wearing a white mini skirt… and fishnets…_ Mitchie smiled, following Mikayla's legs to the back of the room and into a seat. Everyone was so distracted by Mikayla to notice Mitchie's wandering eyes.

"Everyone! Eyes up front." Mr. Farrell grew tired of the whispering and picture taking. "Now, who wants to read some of their free writing?" Though Mitchie was one of the few people who actually enjoyed the free writing exercises, sharing it was a different story. She sunk further into her chair, crossing her fingers in hopes her teacher wouldn't call on her. "No one? Of course. Jeff?"

Jeff, who also sat all the way in the back, sucked his teeth as he stood up. "What Valentine's Day means to me. Valentine's Day means nothing to me. It's some stupid holiday made up by the greeting card manufacturer's to make a profit." He sat back down and slapped his paper onto the desk.

Mitchie's eyes darted to the back of the room to see Mikayla writing vigorously in her notebook. Her eyes returned to the front. "Well, what a common response." He fixed his glasses and searched the room. "Mikayla," her chocolate brown eyes looked up from her paper. "Would you like to share?"

"No." she answered brusquely. "I'm not done." Her eyes looked all around the room to see that all eyes were on her. Her eyes returned to her paper, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Okay then, Sarah. What about you?"

Before standing, she snapped her gum and continued chewing like a cow. "Valentine's Day is an important day for all couples, like me and Chris, to celebrate their love on a very romantic, special day. By the way, it's our five month anniversary today." She squealed, soaking in the glory of having one of the longest relationships in the school. It seemed like their relationship was placed in People Magazine. Everyone was interested in whether they were together or not, or which restaurant they went to for their date.

"I guess there's no wrong opinions or statements…" he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses and checked his watch. "Okay, let's get on with the lesson."

---

The girl's bathroom reeked of fresh shit and a dash of stale cigarette smoke. It nearly stopped Mitchie from entering, but she'd rather this than even sit in the cafeteria. The two girls who stood by the window re-lit their cigarettes after being reassured that it wasn't a teacher. She fixed up her make-up, making sure her eyeliner was on properly. It usually smudged half way through the day. Her red lipstick was nearly unnoticeable and she definitely needed some reapplying. _Stupid cheap makeup! _

Once she heard the door slam open, she jumped nearly dropping her eyeliner in the sink.

"Oh great." Mikayla huffed, taking a place in front of one of the mirrors. The two girls threw their cigarette buts out the window and left the bathroom, mumbling something under their breath. Not everyone was a huge fan of Mikayla. Some people loved her, some people were indifferent and others flat out hated her.

Mitchie became a nervous wreck, actually being alone with Mikayla. Her fingers seemed to stop working and it seemed like she was being much louder than she had hoped. She fumbled with her over packed messenger bag, accidentally spilling it on the bathroom floor. Quickly, Mitchie dropped to the floor, scrapping up all of her papers. She reached for her songbook but was interrupted by a foot. "Umm… That's my book." Her eyes trailed up from her boot, up the fishnets and up her skirt. _I was right; she is wearing red underwear. _

Mikayla's head slowly turned away from her reflection and smiled. "You should be more careful then." Her foot lifted, freeing the book underneath it.

_She is truly a bitch._ Mitchie rose to her feet, angry about the footprint on the cover of her songbook. "You messed up my book." She hissed, waiting for some sort of apology… or some sort of reaction.

Mikayla turned to her. "Well," she began, snatching Mitchie's songbook and examining the cover.

"Hey! That's mine!" she reached for her book but to no avail.

"Mitchie's Song Book." She read aloud, spinning away from the other girl's hands. Growing bored of the game, she allowed Mitchie to snatch it from her hand. "Well, Mitchie, you should be more careful with your things." She hissed, exiting the bathroom with a triumphant smile.

"Bitch." She finally said it out loud, dusting her songbook off.

---

_Just because she's famous she thinks she can get away with anything she wants. _Mitchie stormed out of the school right after the dismissal bell._ Prancing around the halls with her fancy clothes and stupid perfect teeth. _She huffed as she sped up her pace. _Stupid perfect hair, perfect nails… _From the corner of her eye, she noticed a red convertible creep up along side the sidewalk. Immediately, she knew it was Mikayla's. _Stupid fortune. _Both of their eyes met, each one staring one another down. Mikayla sported a devilish grin and Mitchie presented her with a scowl. Mikayla grinned as she drove off and left Mitchie to her thoughts.

"Mitchie!" Peter called out, running to be along side of her. "Wait up." Mitchie stopped and waited for him to catch up. "What's with the pissed off face?"

Mitchie huffed. "Look what _Miss Bitch _did to my book." She flashed the book with the footprint on it.

"Who?" He questioned while he played with the straps of his backpack. "Mikayla?" Mitchie nodded. "Why would sh…"

"Does she need a reason?" Mitchie huffed, stomping her way down the pavement. "She's a bitch. End of story."

"So, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" he grinned, thankful that Mitchie slowed down her pace.

"Probably serving Barney's burgers with a _Barney's smile._" She plastered a fake smile on her face and quickly fading it away.

Peter bit his lip. "Maybe we can meet up afterwards?"

"Well…" she trailed, spotting Mikayla's obnoxious red car at the red light. For a split second, they made eye contact, immediately changing Mitchie's mood back to completely pissed. "I hate her." She crossed her arms, speeding up her pace yet again. She heard Mikayla's tires screeched as she sped off.

"So…" he tried changing the subject. "about tomorrow…"

She shook her head. "Probably crashing. School _and _work… I'm definitely just going to crash."

Discouraged, he tried to think positive. "Well, just give me a call if you have enough energy to hang out after work."

"Sure, right now, I just want to go home."

---

Valentine's Day is Mitchie's least favorite holiday. It's not that she hated it, it's just that it's a day she can do without. It's not even like she celebrated it so what's the point of acknowledging it?

Everyone in the hallway seemed to be buzzing about St. Valentine's Day… or at least the gifts they received before first period. Mitchie made her way to the locker, watching many boys shoving notes in Mikayla's lockers, declaring their love for Mikayla. Fuming, she shoved her textbooks back into her locker and rushed off to English.

Before walking into English class, Peter popped out of nowhere. "Hey, Mitchie!" he jumped in front of the door, out of breath.

"Hey, Pete." Mitchie was taken aback by the surprise visit. "Wow, you really get into this holiday." She commented on his bright red shirt.

"Hey, listen… Um… I know you were having a crappy day yesterday so I got you this." He pulled out one of the school flowers from his back pocket.

A smile whipped across Mitchie's face. "Thanks Pete." His smile turned into a dorky grin. "Now I have to get to class." She stepped pass him and entered into her classroom.

"Okay, cool. Later Mitchie."

---

"Okay, settle down everyone." Mr. Farrell said in his usually annoyed tone. "I know you want to talk about the flowers you're sending third and fifth period but there are more important things to talk about." He huffed. "Dropping grades." Mitchie wriggled in her chair, hoping she wasn't one of them. "So just don't be surprised when your report cards come in."

The door creaked open, revealing none other than Mikayla. Somehow she looked a tad different when she stepped foot into the room. Her confident grin was replaced with a nervous quiver. Her usual stride was replaced with timid steps. Mitchie's eyes met with the young pop star, and Mikayla quickly recovered her usual composure.

"Nice for you to join us, Mikayla." Mr. Farrell shook his head. "Ten minutes later than usual." Mikayla ignored him and took her seat in the back of the classroom without breaking her gaze with Mitchie.

It felt like she was burning a hole through the back of Mitchie's head. Mitchie's feet shuffled under her chair, hoping the unknown uncomfortable feeling would go away. Unfortunately, the feeling stayed the entire period.

The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats. "Mikayla," the teacher shouted over the rustling of feet. "I'd like to talk to you after class." She nodded and stayed as everyone left the room.

---

"Yeah?" Mikayla looked down at the floor.

Mr. Farrell rubbed his eyes. "You're a smart girl, Mikayla." He sighed. "You get perfect grades in my class but what's really messing you up is your attendance." She crossed her arms. "Just be on time. I don't want to see you mess up because of your laziness."

Mikayla pursed her lips and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

---

Mitchie rushed out of the classroom and straight to her locker. She took in a deep breath, trying to remember her combination. She fiddled with it a few times before finally opening it. Mitchie buried her face into her locker to find a songbook, and it didn't belong to her.

Though it wasn't hers, it did say _Mitchie's Song Book_ in blue ink on the front. She opened the book, curious as to who broke into her locker. The first page was filled with hand written music notes and lyrics. "Only Hope, sung by Mandy Moore." She traced her fingers over the page, gently touching the engraved notes with her fingertips. The inside cover had a brief inscription: _Mitchie, Never forget why you write your music and keep singing._ Mitchie smiled at the inscription and quickly looked around for whoever may have given it to her. No possible person was in sight.

---

Mitchie held her old songbook inside of her larger new one and hugged it close to her chest. All day, she tried to figure out who gave her the songbook but there wasn't a single hint. No one ever gave her much of any attention let alone a personalized gift.

She wandered into her usual place where she escaped from the cafeteria: the girl's bathroom. When she opened the door, Mikayla was putting on her lipstick. Through her peripheral vision, she spotted Mitchie and immediately stopped. Mitchie clutched her book tighter to her chest, hoping it will remain footprint free. She quickly made her way to the last sink, far away from Mikayla.

"Nice book." She sneered, continuing to put on her lipstick.

Mitchie cleared her throat. "Yeah, it is." She looked down and smiled at her notebook and went back on guard against Mikayla's torment.

"So, get any flowers?" her attention drew away from her reflection and towards Mitchie.

Mitchie went from zero to pissed in under a split second. "It's none of your business what I get, _pop princess._" She stepped closer towards Mikayla but she stood her ground. "Why do you act like such a bitch?" Mikayla simply smiled, making Mitchie grow more furious. "You totally wrecked my book on purpose and you didn't even apologize!"

Her teeth clenched tighter together, forming a smile. "And you'd like me to feel bad?"

"You act like such a queen but your fans are going to leave you once everyone is tired of your bullshit. Soon you'll be a washed up no body before you even graduate." Mitchie finally got a reaction out of her. Sure, it was only a slight nostril flare but it was a small victory.

Through her clenched teeth she whispered. "I'd rather be a washed up has been than a never will be."

The very last comment that Mikayla left her with stung deep. Doing something with her music was something she always wanted to do. She didn't want to flip burgers for the rest of her life. She was still stationary as she watched the pop diva prance out of the bathroom.

A/N: R&R please?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got in a bit of writing while my computer was offline.**

**Any suggestions to the story, feel free…**

"Who does she think she is?" Mikayla hissed, throwing aside her many flowers into her passenger seat. _Stupid boys don't even know what love is. _She shuffled through her purse, searching for her iPod. Annoyed, she found it and plugged it into her car. "She has no idea who I am." She searched her iPod for Infected Mushroom and began to blast it in her closed top convertible.

_I have been a little fucked up towards people… lately, especially. _Mikayla sank further into her chair, reviewing her receipt from the bookstore. _Stupid record company making me sing this pop shit that they force feed the world… I want to sing my own lyrics… _she pouted, remembering the words she used to perform for her family and old friends. She began to bob her head and sing to music far beyond what people were used to hearing from her. _Thankfully, fifth period is almost over… I don't want to be around for it._

---

_I have no idea what she's talking about. _Mitchie huffed, trying to keep up with math, her least favorite class. She trailed her fingers over the blue letters, outlining her name. She smiled down at the book, ignoring what Mikayla said. _This is one of the best math classes I had in a long time. Mikayla isn't here and it's already been a half hour… Fuck her. I'll actually do something with my music. With Camp Rock, I can make it anywhere._

"Mitchie?" she was quickly snapped out of her daze. "Can you tell us the answer to number four?"

She looked down at her notebook and stared at the blank problem. Of course, she did try to solve it, but she was just simply bad at math. "Not really…"

"Try to keep up, Mitchie." The whole class laughed and Mitchie sunk into her chair.

She immediately shot up when there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Peterkin opened the door for the student outside. "Flower delivery." A small senior entered the room with a bouquet of flowers that was almost as big as her upper body. The entire class shot forward, excited to know who received a flower. "Okay, Sam Arroyo?" she read off the names and walked to each individual desk. She read off about ten names and still had a huge amount left over. "And… Mitchie Torres?" Everyone's attention was quickly drawn to the middle of the classroom. Mitchie was in shock that she even received _a_ flower but when the entire bouquet was placed in her hand, she couldn't even speak. Finally, it processed through her mind to actually check the card to see whom it was from. Blank. Actually it was anonymous but it did say something.

"Who's it from?" multiple people asked, eager to hear who it was from. Mitchie simply shrugged with a huge grin on her face.

"I know everyone's excited for today, but settle down." She commanded, silencing the class.

_Sixteen. _She counted as she reread the card. _One for every year we didn't know each other, and you'll get one every year that we do. _Signed _Red. _She reread the card over and over, hoping to find out who it was. _PETER?! _

---

As soon as the bell rang, Mitchie leaped from her seat and was in search for Peter. Before running too far, he found her. "Hey, Mitchie!" his smile fell when he saw the many red flowers in her hand. "Who got those for you?"

Mitchie paused. "You mean that you didn't get these for me?"

He shook his head. "I wish I did. Did it come with a card?"

"Yes but it doesn't say a name." She took out the card and showed him. "It's signed by Red."

Peter shrugged. "Secret admirer maybe?"

_Hopeless. _"I have to get to class." Mitchie jogged to her next class with her batch of flowers in her hand. _Who the fuck is Red?_

---

Weeks went by without any sign of _Red_. The only new thing around school was that people grew accustomed to having Mikayla around. Of course, she still had some loyal fans but for the most part, they were used to her.

Mitchie hopped up and down once she read that Camp Rock still had openings. She inhaled deeply once she looked over at the price of going. _$3,525… I can't possibly get that much on my Barney's Burger Barn salary. _She sighed, checking out more of the web site. _Even if my parents chip in, I still won't have enough. _

"What's wrong, Mitchie?" Peter asked as he plopped down onto the seat next to her. He made a loud thud causing Mikayla, who sat on the other side of the room, to look up from her computer screen.

She bit her lip. "Camp Rock is so expensive." She looked closer at the screen. "I don't even have enough to make half of the admissions by the dead line."

"That blows. I can loan you twenty bucks, if you'd like."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "It's $3,525." He gasped. "That's not including me having to totally buy a new wardrobe and other shit." She scrolled down. "And the deadline is in May…"

"Sorry, Mitchie." He put his hand on her back. "I know how much you wanted to go." All she was able to do was nod.

"I have my application filled out and everything." She pulled out the pile of papers from her folder. "And I even have my audition DVD."

"No scholarships?" he faintly suggested.

She shook her head. "Unless I fake some fatal disease, there's no way I'm getting into Camp Rock."

---

April. It finally became warmer out. It was even warm enough to leave the house with just a sweater on. Mikayla embraced _her _season as she stepped out of her aunt's house. Her car was shined and waxed, ready to be driven to school. "Another day."

It was the first time she had a genuine smile in a very long time. The convertible top was opened and the wind styled her hair. _It's going to be a good day. _She patted her notebook and her smile grew wider.

She stepped in to her first period class only five minutes late, and took her seat in the back of the classroom. Everyone noticed and was in shock. Even Mitchie showed how surprised she was. Mikayla simply kept her headphones in and continued to drown out the world.

---

There was no sign of anyone on the third floor bathroom. _Good. _"There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over a…"

Mitchie stepped through the doors. "That was you?"

Mikayla froze. "So?" she walked past her, towards the door.

"So, it was good." A smile crept up on Mikayla but luckily Mitchie didn't see.

Before exiting the bathroom, she mumbled, "Yeah, tell my record company that."

---

_She's hot and she's actually talented. _Mitchie admitted to herself, packing her backpack for the weekend. _How did she even get discovered? I'm sure she was something else before she became apart of the music world. Why am I even interested? _She slammed her locker and began her walk home.

She left through the double doors, watching most of her peers hop into their cars and drive home. _One day I'll have a car…_She watched Mikayla duck into her car with out a single fan at her heels. _My prediction was right… _Mitchie stared off into her direction, wallowing in her hallow victory. Mikayla glanced over towards Mitchie and sped off.

Mikayla smiled, avoiding every red light. She entered into a neighborhood that had houses much smaller than what she was used to. She pulled a vanilla envelope out from her notebook. "It's funny what this small envelope is going to do." She laughed lightly as she hugged the small vanilla envelope to her chest. She leaped out of her car without even opening the doors and dashed to 1362. Quickly, she dropped the envelope into the mailbox and ran back into her car. She smiled wildly and drove off.

---

Mitchie finally made it back to the house, eager to write down the melody that had been playing in her head all day. She made her way towards the mailbox, and noticed the off colored envelope. _To: Mitchie. _She looked around the entire envelope for a name. _Of course there's no name._

"Hey, Mom!" she yelled, rushing past her.

She made her way up the steps and into her room. As soon as she locked the door, she carefully opened the envelope. She pulled a smaller piece of paper that was inside. "Have fun in Camp Rock. You'll do great." was written in red ink. Puzzled, she reached further into the envelope and pulled out two giant stacks of money. Mitchie's eyes grew wide. She wanted to scream, cry, jump, yell, and do a back flip all at the same time. All she was able to do was stand there with her mouth agape. A short breath escaped her lips as she collapsed onto her bed. "I'm going to Camp Rock." She whispered to herself. To reassure herself that she was in fact in reality, she slapped herself across the face. Nodding, still stunned, she mouthed, "I'm going to Camp Rock."

---

"Pete!" she ran up to her taller friend and hugged him tightly. "Guess what!"

Mikayla glanced over as she put her books away. "It must be something fantastic."

She released him from the hug. "I'm going to Camp Rock!" she jumped up and down, holding her songbook close to her chest.

"That's awesome!" Pete responded. "I know how much you wanted to go and you're going!"

---

"Mom?" Mitchie ran into the kitchen. "Dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Her mom asked, wondering why she was so excited.

"I got into Camp Rock!" Both of her parents congratulated her, sharing her excitement. "I just got my acceptance letter!" she bounced up and down, flashing them her letter.

"Where did you get the money for it?" her parents questioned, still excited about their daughter's accomplishment.

Mitchie searched her brain. "I saved up from work, Christmas, birthday's…"

"So, when do you start?"

"July 6th." She said with a wide smile.

**A/N: I'm honestly not sure how to continue with it… I'll do my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Most of the writing style is going to be different. I wrote parts of this chapter almost over 3 months ago. Plus, I'm not very happy about the first two Chapters but whatever. Hopefully this is better… + I put the wrong chapter up last night (oops) this is Ch 3...

Mitchie's mother's catering van dropped her off at the doors of Camp Rock. "Bye mom." She waved, as she struggled to balance herself under three stuffed duffle bags. She watched her mother drive off, leaving her to start the first day in Camp Rock.

She found her cabin that had one other bed in it. "This place is amazing!" she said aloud to herself, unpacking her bags into her assigned dresser. _I wonder who my roommate's going to be. _Her wide smile didn't leave her face the entire time. After inspecting her cabin, she pranced off to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was much different from what she was used to. There were people dancing, singing, and playing instruments… and they were all good. It was like being in a movie. She took a seat at an empty table with a trey filled with what looked like gourmet food. It was nothing like what they served in school.

---

_I can't believe I'm back here. _Mikayla plopped down on her assigned bed, this time as a pop star. _This was the only place I was able to play my music. _She smiled, as she unpacked her keyboard. The cabin was a good few feet away from everyone else's so it wasn't likely that anyone else would be able to hear her.

She noticed her roommate was already settled in, having her dresser fully packed and her custom alarm clock was on her night stand. _Dorky, but cute. _Mikayla commented on her blue glittery alarm clock. She began inspecting her roommate's trinkets and knick knacks, trying to learn a little bit more about her.

"Weird." She smiled, tracing the hand-made pillow. "I guess she makes her own things." _I wish I could at least thread a needle. _She placed the pillow back down on her roommate's bed, and gave her attention to her keyboard. "This is one thing I can do though…" She sat at the edge of her bed and began to play. When she stroked the final key, she laughed lightly.

"What the fuck is that?" she sat up from her bed and walked towards her roommate's. It was a book sticking out from in between her mattress. Slowly, she pulled it out revealing something way too familiar. "Mitchie's Song Book…" she stared at the book in horror and shoved it back in between the mattress. "This is _not _good." She said as she ran out of her cabin.

---

Mitchie was enjoying the camp grounds, watching everyone do their own little performance. There were small stages everywhere and where there weren't, it was made. She looked back down at the map and turned it right side up. "And this is the lake… wow." She said in amazement, looking a clear mile across from it. She looked at the people who were already in the water and shivered. _Swimming? No thanks._

She continued to explore when she heard an argument coming from the camp director's cabin. "I just want a different cabin, okay!" Mikayla stomped her foot as she turned red.

"I'm sorry, Mikayla. Cabin arrangements are set in stone. No switching."

_Great, Mikayla's here too. It's bad enough that she's in my school._

"Can't you make an exception for me?" she smiled sweetly, hoping to get her way.

"Sorry," her smile faded. "Rules are rules."

"Alright…" she huffed as she turned to walk out of his office. A small gasp left her lips when she spotted Mitchie by the door. Her face struggled to return to its confident composure as she glided passed a confused Mitchie.

_She probably wanted a bigger cabin. What a princess…_

_---_

"I can't believe Mikayla's here!" Tess squealed as she pet her giant Mikayla poster. "If she recognizes my talents, I'm totally in the music business!" she said with high hopes.

Ella and Peggy nodded their heads. "Definitely, Tess!"

"What is that?" Tess's eyes narrowed as she overheard a low piano and a soft voice.

"Wow." Ella gushed. "She sounds really good."

Tess sucked her teeth and soon thought of a plan. "Maybe we should ask her to join our group, so we can perform together." All three girls agreed to find the mysterious girl.

---

"You sound really good." Peggy stated, which caused Mitchie to blush.

"Do you really think so?" Mitchie asked, excited.

Tess stepped out of the triangle. "Definitely. We were thinking that maybe you'd like to join our group."

Mitchie hesitated. "Well, I was thinking about performing on my own."

"Well, since this is your first year here, we thought you'd be less stressed performing in front of all those people." Mitchie paused, and gave it some thought. "You're less likely to choke with people on stage with you, but if you're confident enough that you're not going to then…"

"I'll do it!" Mitchie stated quickly, remembering her many years of stage fright. "I'll perform with you guys."

A/N: FEED ME SOME FEEDBACK!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"You better be on top of your game for Final Jam if you want to even look half as good as us out there." Tess gave her a wicked grin.

Mitchie traced her brain for a response. "I'll do great in the Final Jam… I'll be much better than you, Tess." She hissed.

Tess' eyes squint. "You really think so?" Mitchie stood her ground. "And what makes you think you can compete with me… us?"

"Not everything is about money. Talent is something money can't buy, and you've made that quite clear."

The last thing Mitchie saw was Tess' nostrils flaring in anger before feeling a cold rush of pressure throughout her body. Her arms and legs flailed wildly as she tried to swim to the surface, but to no avail. Everything was so sudden, and so dark. Soon, she felt a tug and she was finally able to flutter her eyes open.

Once she was able to see again, the first image she saw was a dripping wet Mikayla slowly pulling away from her. "Mikayla?" Mitchie coughed out, trying to clear her head.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mikayla asked angrily in between breaths.

Mitchie was at loss for words, as she put two and two together. "You jumped in to…"

Mikayla's eyes widened and quickly slammed her fists to the ground right next to her head. "Don't ever do that… ever again." She began running off to her cabin.

Mitchie rose up, feeling quite awkward about the large group of people surrounding her. She was unsure as to why they were so shocked: because she nearly drowned or that Mikayla thought of someone other than herself.

"Are you alright?" The camp's nurse asked in a panic. "We have to get you to the infirmary and call your mother right away." She stated, covering Mitchie's cold body with a fresh towel.

Mikayla paced in her room trying to figure out what to do about the whole situation. _They all saw me save her… and give her CPR. I practically kissed her!_ She thought back to that very moment, touching lips with Mitchie Torres. _It doesn't count as a kiss. I was scared shitless! _She began to bite at her nails. _I didn't even have a chance to sneak in a kiss. Our lips just touched, that's all._ More water drops fell from her soaked clothes. Unable to take the cold anymore, she peeled her tight jeans off followed by her shirt. Before taking off her underwear, she searched her dresser for fresh clothes.

"Mikay… ah…" Mitchie froze at the door, looking back at the half dressed pop star that was hiding behind a single shirt.

"Don't you knock?!" she curled up behind the shirt, waiting for Mitchie to avert her eyes.

"S… sorry." She tore her eyes away from the super hot, super bitchy singer/actress. "I just wanted to say thanks." She fiddled with the Camp Rock tee shirt the infirmary made her change into.

"For what?" she spat, still angry that she was caught undressed.

"For saving me." She looked up, getting bored from looking at the wall. "I don't know how to swim."

"It's obvious that you don't know how to swim…" she pulled a fresh shirt over her head. "… and I didn't save you."

Mitchie became even more confused. "But you were soaked…"

"Nope…" she slipped up her pajama pants. "So, if you don't mind, I would like some rest."

"But everyone saw you dive into the water… and one of the guys recorded it."

Mikayla sucked her teeth. "Well, he's lying… and you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"I don't know why you're so difficult!" Mitchie stomped her foot. "I saw the video when everything was being explained to the director of the camp."

"Just… just forget it Mitchie."

"No, it's n… are you dressed yet?" She began to grow more impatient.

"Maybe. Turn around and find out…" she teased. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"So, is that a…"

"Oh, just turn around." She too grew tired of arguing. "Let's just act like none of this happened, kay?"

"Why?" Mitchie looked down at her converses. "You saved me and you just want to forget about it?"

"That's what I said… and no more questions… I get that enough from the paparazzi." Mikayla laid down on her bed and rolled over.

"I'm not asking you about your career. I'm wondering about your bi-polar act." Mikayla was silent. "First, you defend me against Tess, then I find out you wanted to switch cabins. Then you risk your life to save mine and you completely deny doing it. Wh…"

Mikayla shot up from her bed. "I don't want to discuss it. Now, you already thanked me so what else do you want."

"Well, since you did something for me, I think I owe you… big time."

Without breaking character, Mikayla maintained her serious face. "Okay. Anything huh? Get naked and dance a little." Mitchie's eyes widened as she tried to figure out if she was serious or not. "Well?"

"Are you serious?" Mitchie stared blankly at Mikayla, waiting for the answer. Yes or no, she was happy to oblige.

"…would you?" Mikayla questioned the unexpected response. She more expected a _no _rather than a compromising _Are you serious?_

"Well, it depends…" Mikayla sat there with her arms crossed, allowing Mitchie to continue. "…like if it's in public, or if it's going to be dark or…"

"Mitch, I was kidding. You can thank me by going to bed."

She looked out the window at the sun that was quite high in the sky. "But it's still early… and the Camp Director wants to speak with you."

Mikayla sat up from her bed and stood. "What does he want?"

Mitchie shrugged. "He just said he wanted to speak with y…" Mikayla was already half way out the door before Mitchie could finish her sentence.

"I heard what you did… Now that's the Mikayla I remember." He said in his heavy accent, wrapping his arms round her. "Why so glum?"

Mikayla took in a deep breath, debating whether or not she should tell him _everything. _"Being famous… it wasn't what I thought it'd be…" she slouched down into her chair.

"It never is but, I know it may sound uncool, you have to maintain who you are and not lose yourself under the spotlight." His words sank in deep. He always had a way of knowing what to say, no matter what the situation may be.

"Well, it sort of got to me…" she sighed. "…and Margo doesn't make it any better. She puts so much stress on me and forgets that I'm only sixteen."

He sighed. "I know how Margo could be, and I'm sorry to say that you got a cut throat manager but you have a contract with that woman for another year or so… Just don't lose who you are."

"What if everyone hates who I am?" Tears quickly filled her eyes.

"None of that now." He passed her a tissue. "Now, I watched you grow up from a fourteen year old girl to a pop star. You're a great performer, and most of all, you're a great person. I don't see how anyone could hate y…"

Mikayla quickly interrupted him. "I like someone." She blurted out. He nodded, waiting for her to say more. "…and I haven't told anyone. Ever."

"Why is that such a bad thing?" he crossed his arms.

Mikayla looked down at her shuffling feet. "You know how I'm living with my aunt since I got out of hand one night…" he nodded. "Well, I met someone who's amazing at the school and I'm afraid of what people may think."

He shook his head. "No matter where a person comes from, how much money they have, or anything else… as long as you like him, what does it matter?"

"It's a girl…" she said after lowering her head, afraid to see his reaction.

After a few seconds of silence, he finally spoke up. "Well, that… that may be a… it surely is different." He scratched his head, trying to think up of something comforting to say. Mikayla rocked back and forth in the chair, swinging her legs back and forth. "Well, like I said before, you like her and…"

"She doesn't know…" she sighed. "I don't know what to do about it…" her voice cracked, stopping her from saying anything further.

"Does she like you?" Mikayla laughed and shook her head _no._ "Well, if you ever want to talk about, _this _you can always come to me. You're secret's safe here." He smiled, reassuring her.

The room was completely silent but her heartbeat sounded as if it filled the room. _I wonder if she could hear it._ She heard Mitchie clear her throat, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I don't know how to start… or how to put into words… I…" Mitchie looked incredibly uncomfortable on her bed. "There's a reason why I didn't want to share a cabin with y…" Mikayla finally got an idea as to how to tell her. She stood and walked over to her dresser and threw Mitchie her favorite shirt from across the room. "Remember how you said you owe me?" Mitchie's mouth became dry and nodded as she looked down at the shirt in her lap. "Well your debt will be paid in full if you keep my secret." She looked side to side, confused. "That's my favorite shirt… and color."

Mitchie looked down at the corset. "So, you want me to wear it?" she asked, still confused.

"No." she answered quickly, trying to find out how to bring it about. "It's my favorite shirt… and it's the same color as my car, and my phone, and my bed…" she paused, unsure if Mitchie was grasping the point. "…and the flowers I gave you."

"Wait… you gave me those flowers?" Mikayla's face fell, as she saw Mitchie's expression. "…and my song book." She began to put everything together. "You paid for me to be here." She nodded her head. "You're Red." Mitchie sat quietly, unsure of how to respond.

"Just don't tell anyone…" she crossed her arms, anticipating a response.

There was a long pause. "Why me?"

"What?" Mikayla began to pick up random clothes scattered about her room.

"Why do you like me?" Mitchie asked in a more stern tone.

Mikayla's back straightened. "I saved your life… no more questions."

Mitchie stood up. "I think I have a right to know!" she stepped closer to Mikayla. "First you give me this book that I love, then you give me the most amazing flowers I'd ever seen, and you paid for me to go to Camp Rock where I would have given anything to be here… Why me?"

For the first time ever, Mikayla stuttered. "…I heard you sing. That gave me enough reason to just like you. Through time, you just proved how amazing y… I just wanted to… I like seeing you happy. You deserve it."

Mitchie wrapped her arms around Mikayla, forcing them to be cheek to cheek.


End file.
